


Dear Hearts and Gentle People

by Repconn (Kadan)



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadan/pseuds/Repconn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and Travis meet for the first time in the Dugout Inn thanks to Vadim. The three of them enjoy a tipsy night of laughs and getting to know one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Civilization

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here’s chapter 1 of my Nora/Travis fanfic!! I plan on having a lot of build up to their relationship, since Nora has just lost Nate (it won’t seem like that when you get to the end but I promise ;) I’ve got plans for chapter two of what they’re doing in there!!) Lots of fluff inbound. I really really hope you like it.

After her interesting introduction into Diamond City, Nora decides a drink is in order. After not even a minute of trying to ask the robot at the noodle stand where she could get one, a local took pity on her and told her where the city's bar was located. Nora bought the settler a bowl of noodles as thanks and she headed on her way.

"Been a long time since I've had a drink" she thought while tugging the door open to the Dugout Inn. "I wonder what the world has in the way of booze anymore"

While she was caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear the bartender ask for her order as she sat on the stool in front of him. 

"Excuuuse me! Miss...vault lady??" Vadim repeated from behind the counter "Would you like to be ordering now??"

"Uh, yeah. A rum and nuka, please?" Nate's favorite drink...or at least it was. Nora didn't even like them, she just was so used to ordering them for her husband that it was the first thing she could think of. 

"It is coming right up, little lady" the bartender replied with a thick accent "I have never seen you in here before! I am Vadim, co-owner of bar"

Nora politely introduced herself and sipped the drink she wished her late husband was there enjoying. Vadim loved talking to newcomers of Diamond City, and anyone who would listen. Nora liked his humor and playful tone, she asked him advice on where to shop around town and where to stay if she had too much to drink. He got her all set up with a room through his brother Yefim. He was a bit standoffish but Vadim assured her he'll warm up to her. "Although I am waiting still for him to warm up to me!!" He laughed.

Nora was sipping her third rum and nuka when she felt someone's eyes on her. She gazed around the room and locked eyes with a small man in a varsity jacket. Vadim sensed her unease and gestured to the man who had been shyly sneaking peeks of her all night. "TRAVIS!!!" His voice boomed "Get over here Mr. Radio Man! Come be introducing yourself to our new friend!" 

"Travis..." Nora pondered for a moment "ooooh from the radio broadcasts!" She realized aloud. 

Travis shuffled his way over to the bar and sat down leaving three empty seats between him and the beautiful woman. He knew exactly who she was when she walked in. He'd been reporting her good deeds for weeks. They brought so much hope to his heart. "Oh..uh, yup...that's uh...that's me." 

Nora instantly calmed when she realized the man with his eyes on her all night had been the timid radio DJ she enjoyed listening to. "Wow, my first day in Diamond City and I'm already meeting celebrities!" Nora teased "can I get you a drink, Mr. DJ?"

"Oh no no uh you don't have to I mean I'm just...you really don't have to" Travis fumbled his words and felt his face go red 

"Ah, Travis! The pretty lady is offering you drink! The gentlemanly thing to do is to be saying yes!" Vadim exclaimed, with the same volume he used when Travis was still across the room.

Travis knew there was no point in protesting once Vadim got involved. He'd never met anyone more persistent. "...moonshine, p-please" his voice cracked.

Nora ordered moonshine for the adorable disc jokey. He sipped it slowly and fought making a face every time he tasted it. He hated their strong moonshine but Vadim was always drinking it, he just wanted to appear manly despite his prepubescent voice crack. 

Nora felt a bittersweet sense of comfort and sadness with how normal the whole situation felt. It was amazing the way humanity has prevailed but at the same time it would be even more amazing if she were experiencing it with her family. Nora gazed at the timid man three seats down from her, she was feeling warm and tipsy. "My tolerance must be lower after spending a few hundred years on ice" she thought. Nora stumbled her way to the barstool closest to Travis and Vadim beamed at his friend while he watched this woman make such an obvious pass at him. He'd never seen Travis with anyone in a romantic way and was always trying to think up ways to set him up with women. It never worked out before but Nora already seemed so different from the wasteland types that never showed him the time of day.

The radio was playing the queued up songs Travis had set up before he went for his night of people watching. He usually got to sit at the bar, unnoticed all night except for small talk with his pal Vadim. It wasn't always the greatest feeling to be so invisible to others but Travis enjoyed his time at the Dugout. But this time.....this time was more nerve wracking than when any traveler gave him a hard time or when Vadim tried to challenge him to a drinking contest.

Nora was sitting right near him, practically touching him. Travis took note of the ring on her finger and wondered where she got it. Not a lot of folks had jewelry anymore, sometimes people from up in the stands had extravagant pre-war accessories bought from scavengers but nothing like the simple band on her finger.

Nora's balance was becoming increasingly compromised as the night went on. She leaned a little too far to the left and pressed her body against Travis who was too flustered to even react. Nora steadied herself and picked up his moonshine and began sipping it. He smiled at her and felt relieved that he wouldn't have to finish the strong drink. 

"Be pacing yourself, miss! Bobrov's moonshine is stronger than any piss water from that vault of yours!" Vadim laughed.

Nora was too drunk and too distracted with Travis to explain the lack of booze or life in the vault she came from. Instead she just looked at him and with a sly grin slurred "I can handle it"

Vadim chuckled and poured his new friend another drink. He liked her attitude but he liked her even more for the big cheesy grin she was putting on Travis's face.

After chugging the moonshine, Nora put her hand on Travis's knee. "Ha....heh.....I....uh...." He tried to think of anything to say to the gorgeous woman but before he could she was jumping out of her seat and pulling him out of his.

"Oh dance with me, Travis!" Nora exclaimed "This is my favorite song that you play! I also enjoy space travel." She winked at him and his face turned as red as his jacket.

He couldn't even protest, she was leading him across the floor already. The half a moonshine he drank was giving him just enough courage to get into it with her. He tried to spin her but Nora's balance was nonexistent after that last drink and she fell to the floor. 

"Ooh...oh no. Oh my god. Are you...are you okay???" Travis rushed to her side and saw her body shaking and she was making a sort of hyperventilating noise. Convinced she was crying, he looked up at Vadim with desperation in his eyes and was shocked to see he was laughing. “Nora…are you….” She took her face out of her hands and he realized the strange noise she was making was a laugh. He was so relieved he hadn’t hurt her, he let out a nervous chuckle and helped her to her feet. 

Nora stumbled her way into his arms and was quickly reminded of the comfort she felt being in Nate’s arms. She steadied herself and sat back down in front of Vadim, suddenly sad and in need of a distraction. Since she first heard him on the radio, Nora has been incredibly interested in getting to know Travis. She couldn’t help but wonder what made him such a nervous wreck.

Instead of jumping right into the source of his anxiety, Nora decided to just slowly get to know her knew friends. "How did you two meet, anyway?" She asked, pointing back and forth at Vadim and Travis.

"Well, my friend, it is not very interesting story I assure you. Travis's parents settled here and used to bring him into bar with them. Drink for hours then hurry home to try to make more little Travises. I used to let him stay in vacant room sometimes and we stay up playing card game." Vadim paused for a moment and let out a heavy sigh "They were good parents. Good people. Much in love and much loved Travis." He said as he put his hand on Travis's shoulder.

"Yeah...yeah they were. Once they passed I needed some, uh, caps to keep living in the city and I already had some old records from a friend in the capital wasteland and something to play them on so Vadim got me set up with the radio job.." It was the most Travis had spoke all night. He may have been shy about everything but he wasn't hiding his admiration for Vadim.

"Yes! And I had old microphone for him to be using. It might not seem like perfect fit for nervous man but I knew it would be good for him!" Vadim grinned and began cleaning bar glasses and getting ready to turn in for the night. The three of them were the only ones left in the bar and he had to get some rest so he could get up and do it all over again tomorrow. “I am needing to sleep now, my friends. Feel free to be staying up as long as you feel like.”

Realizing he’d be alone with Nora, Travis began to panic “VADIM!! Uh….um, are you…are you sure you don’t need to do anything else to, uh, prepare for tomorrow???” He was looking around the bar for anything that might need to be done but Vadim was already halfway to his room.

“You kids have fun!” Vadim’s laughter roared from his bedroom and Travis felt his palms sweat.

“Oh…uh…I…well…what do we do now?” Travis asked Nora, trying to hide his fear of being left alone with her.

“Well,” Nora smiled “maybe we should turn in, too. It is pretty late.”

Relief washed over Travis as he thought he’d be back in his trailer soon. Spending more time alone with Nora sounded amazing but he never spoke this long to many pretty women before, especially not in a completely empty bar at 3 in the morning. His anxiety usually kept him up this late already but with the way he was feeling now, it seemed as though he could stay awake for days.

“Well then…uh, I g-guess this is goodnight, N-Nora.” He pushed himself up from his seat and turned towards the door, reluctant to leave, not knowing the next time he’d see her.

“Not so fast, handsome” Nora spoke softly as she reached for his hand. Travis fought his initial shy instinct of pulling it away and he was glad he did because her hands were so small and soft, they felt so nice in his.

Nora began walking towards the rooms but didn’t let go of his hand. She led him back to her rented room and he did not object.


	2. Happy Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so much for liking the first chapter so much!This is my first fic and I am so thrilled you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!! Happy Valentine's Day!!

Travis wasn't entirely sure of what was about to happen in her room but he was happy to be spending more time with her, despite his high anxiety.

Nora saw his fear all over his sweet face. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and led him to sit down on the bed. She slowly walked past him to the desk and sat on top of it, facing him.

"So, Travis," she began, hoping to ease some of his tension "do you ever get to leave Diamond City?"

"W-well...uh" he stammered "I, uh, I don't really want to.....leave." For a second Travis considered everything he'd seen beyond those green walls last time he was out of the city and his shudder brought him back to reality and Nora could only wonder what made the man in front of her so timid.

She used to hear his broadcasts and think someone had a gun to his head, making him play music for the wasteland. She was glad to that that wasn't the case.

"From what I've seen so far, I don't blame you." Nora longed for the days before the war. Where she could go have dinner with her neighbors, no raiders were trying to kill her, and most importantly when she still had her family. 

Travis noticed the far away look on Nora's face and wondered what she was thinking about. He was never really one to pry but he couldn't help wanting to know every thought on her beautiful mind. He blushed once again, took a deep breath, and tried to articulate exactly what he wanted to say "Nora....?" He asked timidly, she met his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile "What was Vault 111 like? When...why did you leave it?" 

Nora’s smile faded and let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly Travis felt like a jerk. All he could think was that he shouldn’t have been nosy. “Oh…oh my god I didn’t mean to make you sad…I…I uh…I was just curious…And I shouldn’t have been! S-s-so…inconsiderate of me. I’m sorry” He began backpedaling. Nora got down from the desk and sat on the chair by the bed. She leaned in and with one finger to his lips, shushed Travis down from his nervous mumbling.

“It’s okay, Travis.” She said with a weak smile “I just…it’s just a long story. A long, sad, sob story.” She paused for a moment to read his face. He had a look of sympathy on his face but he did not appear disinterested.

“Well, uh” she began “I’m here looking for my son. A friend told me to seek the help of a detective by the name of Valentine. But I just learned he’s missing, too.” 

Travis nodded his head solemnly.

“You asked about Vault 111. Well, this might sound a little out there but” she took a deep breath and just hoped Travis would believe her “My family and I were in there when the bombs fell. My husband Nate and I thought it would be a safe place to raise our son Shaun. Except….” Nora’s voice broke and she trailed off. It all felt so recent, almost impossible to believe it was hundreds of years ago.

“Except that wasn’t the case” she blinked away some tears and kept talking “They put us in these pods and froze us for hundreds of years. Well, me at least. At some point we were unfrozen and some people came and they…” she paused again. Nora didn’t know who to trust and she probably wouldn’t be telling him all this if she weren’t so drunk and he weren’t so sweet. “They took my son, right from my husband’s arms. And when he tried to fight back they shot him. Right in front of me. And I couldn’t do shit about it.” The sadness in her eyes turned to anger and Travis felt immense sorrow, he knew what it was like to lose his whole family. 

“I’m so…so sorry, Nora.” Words couldn’t express how he was feeling. He couldn’t imagine waking up to an entirely new world on top of losing his family. “Is there anything I can do?” Travis wasn’t the type to stick his neck out for very many people, he’d rather keep a low profile. But for someone who had just been brought into this world and already had such a positive effect, he just couldn’t help himself. 

Nora’s brow furrowed in contemplation “I don’t know.” She thought for a moment “I could really just use a friend.” She moved to sit on the bed next to him and held his hand. It was comforting to have positive physical contact with another person. She was attracted to Travis, that much was obvious, but it was too soon for her to consider any kind of romantic relationship and he didn’t seem like the one-night-stand kind of guy. And if she was being honest with herself, she was too into him for something like that, she’d want more. Nora may had only been “alive” in the wasteland for a short while but she could already tell the kind of hope and kindness in Travis was hard to come by.

He held her hand a little tighter and blushed “I’d be honored to be your friend, Nora.” He’d be lying if he told himself he wasn’t hoping for more but having a friend like her was more than he could ever dream of.

Now that she had confided in Travis the sad parts of her life, Nora thought she'd lighten the mood by telling him some of the good.

"Can I let you in on a little secret, Travis?" Nora leaned in a little closer to him.

"Y-yes, ma'am." He stammered and nervously tugged on the collar of his t-shirt.

"Okay, close your eyes."

Travis did as he was told and was instantly enthralled by her playful tone. He heard the sound of a zipper and some rummaging noises. Nora was scrounging through her duffle bag and before she pulled out what she was looking for she turned to Travis to make sure he wasn't peeking. He wasn't, of course. Such a gentleman.

Nora silently removed her vault suit and paused for a second, naked in front of an unsuspecting Travis, before putting on a different garment. For just a moment she considered the possible outcomes of telling him to open his eyes already but quickly decided she didn't want to spook him like a radstag in the wasteland.

Once she was all buttoned up she tussled his hair and said "open your eyes"

There she was, in full head to toe Silver Shroud attire. His eyes brightened and a smile spread across his face. "I knew it!" He exclaimed "w-well....I had thought maybe...since the talk of the Shroud started around the time the reports of your w-work with the Minutemen began."

Doing her best Silver Shroud impression, Nora said "It'll be our little secret, civilian" then she winked and put the Shroud hat on Travis's head. He grinned and admired her in the costume. It fit her really well, though he preferred the vault suit for how it hugged curves.

"D-don't worry!" he promised "I won't tell anyone...I mean you might not think I'm good at keeping secrets since I'm always reporting things on the radio but-" he was frantically trying to reassure her and she could tell he was growing more anxious again. 

Nora squeezed his hand and spoke sweetly "I trust you, Travis. I really do." He knew she meant more than just with her identity as the Silver Shroud. 

He thought about her missing son and the only man he thought could help her "Y'know, Valentine's assistant might have a vague idea of where he's gone off too" Travis said hopefully.

"Yeah I spoke with Ellie earlier and she gave me a lead to check out. I just hope he's still alive because from what I hear, he's my best hope for getting my boy back." Nora couldn't stand the idea of seeing him being torn from Nate's arms be the last memory she had of Shaun.

"He's pretty...resilient a-and resourceful. Not that I, uh, know him personally or...or anything. But..." He trailed off and yawned, just now realizing how tired he was. He could only imagine what time it was.

Her hope for finding Valentine was lifted a little from hearing Travis talk about him. Nora looked at her pip-boy and saw it was 5am. "Ah, shit. We should probably get some sleep." She got up from the bed and rummaged through her bag again for her vault suit. She changed back into it all the while she was facing away from Travis. 

When she turned back around he was laying on the edge of the bed asleep. She thought for a moment about whether or not to wake him but instead she crawled into the bed next to him. If she pushed him even a little it seemed he would fall off the bed. Nora put her arm around him and pulled him away from the edge of the bed and towards her. She missed Nate terribly and her number one priority was still finding Shaun but she couldn't resist the comfort that being around Travis had brought her that night.

While Nora drifted off to sleep with Travis as her little spoon, he smiled. He'd been half awake the whole time, but closed his eyes so he wouldn't see her undressing. Well, mostly. Okay, he peeked a /little/.

Seven hours later Travis awoke with Nora's elbow in his ribs her long brown hair in his face. He could already feel a bruise forming but still it was the best night's sleep he'd ever gotten. He watched her roll over, stretch, and slowly open her eyes to a new day. He couldn't help but stare, she was ethereal even just waking up first thing in the morning.

Realizing it wasn't all just some pleasant dream he was suddenly alarmed. Travis jumped out of bed and began stammering "I, uh, oh I'm sorry...I didn't mean to fall asleep...I mean I should have left...I mean I..."

"Travis!" Nora was smitten with his shy demeanor "I'm /glad/ you're still here. I just hope I didn't hurt you too bad. I can be a pretty wild sleeper."

He rubbed his side and blushed "Nah it's okay....it was really nice. I, uh, I haven't been beaten up like that in a while." He joked. And never by anyone so pretty, he thought, but he couldn't will himself to say it aloud.

"Oh...oh no. I have to get back to the station right now. I don't think anything's been playing in hours!" Travis laced up his sneakers and hoped his absence on the radio hadn't been noticed.

Nora packed up all her things and got ready to leave "I've got to head out too, how 'bout I walk you to your place before I go?"

He took her up on the offer and the two of them headed out of the bar together. Vadim saw the two leaving and couldn't resist embarrassing his friend. 

"Hey, Travis!!" Vadim exclaimed just when Travis gotten to the door to leave, "You will be needing to stop by bar this evening, my friend!!" 

Mortified, Travis just put up one hand to wave goodbye to Vadim.

Nora ran over to hug the bar owner. "I'll see you later, Vadim!! Thanks for everything!"

"Be coming back and visiting us soon, Miss Nora!!"

She promised she would and then she headed on her way with a very red faced Travis.

They walked closely to another to his little abode and he did his best to ignore some hooting and hollering from Diamond City Security. It was no secret around town that Travis didn't often have the company of women, or anyone for that matter. She could tell he was especially embarrassed so she grabbed his hand. He felt a small bit of confidence as he walked through the City with Nora's hand in his but he felt more worried about when he'd get to see her next.

They stood outside his trailer like two pre-war teenagers after a date.

"I'm going to track down your detective friend and I'll be back to visit you once I do" Nora said hopefully. She had to believe Valentine was out there somewhere.

Travis's heart nearly flew out of his chest. She actually wanted to come back and see him! "Uh, t-t-that would be great, Nora!" He forced his nervous words out and could hardly stop grinning.

They said their goodbyes and Travis wished her luck. Nora kissed him on the cheek and started on her way, with her radio tuned to Diamond City Radio.

Travis settled in back home and sorted through his small record collection.

"Uh, sorry for the silence, guys. I...uh...it won't happen again! Anyway....this next song goes out to a new friend of mine....here it is..."

Sixty Minute Man played through Nora's pip-boy speaker while she exited Diamond City, followed by an abrupt stop to the song and a stunned Travis.

"No. No no no no. Noooooo....that's....not what I meant to play, r-really." The sound of frantic rummaging played over speakers across the Commonwealth. But Travis could swear he heard Vadim's laughter all the way from the Dugout.

"Here it is! Uh, good ol' Bob Crosby. Sorry about that first one..."

Happy Times played on her pip-boy now and Nora was moved by the sentiment of the sweet words. She did hope to find the rainbow after the rain


	3. Chapter 3

She'd only been gone since that afternoon but the moment Nora left his sight, Travis was worried about her. He couldn't help it; it was in his nature to worry. He was a little embarrassed that after only one night he'd grown so fond of Nora but he couldn't help that either.

He was sure she could handle herself well, hell even better than he could, but nonetheless he just wished for Nora's safe return to Diamond City with Valentine in her company. 

It was getting dark and Travis knew Vadim's nosiness wouldn't let him get away without telling him every detail about the night he shared with Nora. Knowing how embarrassing Vadim would be, Travis queued up some songs, and cheerfully headed to the Dugout. It sounded better than sitting around his trailer some more worried about Nora. Though no matter where he was, Travis was bound to worry.

He got to the door of the Inn and took a deep breath before entering.

"Oh ho ho! There he is!!! Get over here you son of gun! I can hardly be believing you spent last night with such a gorgeous woman!!" Vadim didn't even wait for Travis to close the door behind him before he announced this to the whole bar.

Travis was a deep shade of red but he didn't mind. He loved Vadim for his big mouth and maybe if people around town knew he was paling around with someone as tough as Nora, they'd quit picking on him.

"Oh, Vadim..." Travis sighed once he got over to the bar "we...we, uh, we didn't /do anything/ if that's what you're thinking. We just....talked" he said with a shy grin.

Vadim could tell Travis was telling the truth and he smiled "Ahh, Travis. She will be making man out of you yet. I am sure!"

He asked where she was and he told Vadim about the lead on where Valentine might be. Vadim could tell his timid friend was worried about his new lady love and he poured him some whiskey.

"Here, Travis. On me!"

Travis drank it as fast as he could, he didn't like the taste but it was more tolerable than their moonshine. Before he knew it an hour had gone by and he had had several glasses of whiskey. Feeling as drunk as he ever felt, Travis got up from the bar and began stumbling towards the door.

"Travis, my friend!! Where are you running off to?"

He slurred something about the radio station and made his way home.

Vadim wondered what he was up to but figured he wouldn't get himself into too much trouble so he stayed behind to tend to the bar.

Ten minutes later the music playing on Diamond City Radio cut out and Travis's shaky voice came on the air.

"Umm....there's this woman I met and....she's so....pretty. And, well...I don't know if she's listening right now...."

Nora /was/ listening. She had set up camp for the night in an abandoned shack. Just as she was laying down to sleep she heard Travis begin talking about her for all the Commonwealth to hear.

"She's so...nice. And....pretty. A-and well... if she /is/ listening. I... I don't know. I just wanted to say uh, hi. Hu-hurry....hurry back soon. I mean, if you want to. I, uh...I miss you...sooo....."

Before he could embarrass himself any further, Travis passed out at his desk. The broadcast was silent for a moment until he started snoring.

Nora smiled and tucked herself in to her sleeping bag. She put her pip-boy on the crate next to her and drifted off to sleep while listening to Travis's sweet little snores. It was almost like sleeping next to him again.

-

Travis woke up the next day with a fierce headache and a queasy feeling in his stomach, not to mention the pain he felt from sleeping so awkwardly in his chair. He'd forgotten about his late night love broadcast and began playing songs again.

Once Vadim heard Travis's first advertisement of the day, he decided to go check on the DJ. He gathered up some goodies and headed over to Travis.

Once he arrived he let himself into the trailer and did his best to speak softly. "Hello hungover Travis!! I come bringing gifts!" He emptied a sack of mutfruit and nuka cola quantum. "It will be helping with the bad stomach feeling."

Travis smiled weakly and thanked him. For a moment when the door swung open he thought it was Nora and his heart leaped out of his chest. He felt foolish when he saw it was Vadim.

"So, my friend! After how many whiskey did you feel so inspired to be doing such sweet radio broadcast?"

Travis wracked his brain, he barely remembered getting back home last night. "Oh...I, uh...I don't remember doing that. Oh god, w-what did I say??"

"Oh just truths! About pretty new /friend/ of yours. If she was listening she is being flattered I am sure!"

Travis hid his face in his hands and turned red. He hoped Nora hadn't been listening to whatever the hell he said.

Vadim teased him a bit longer before returning to work. "Be going slow on the whiskey, Travis!" Vadim called over his shoulder before closing the door.

By this time word had spread around the Great Green Jewel about Travis taking up with that mysterious woman in the Vault jumpsuit. So when Nora was spotted heading back towards the city with Valentine, one of the guards came banging on his door. "Hey, Travis!!! Your girlfriend's back!!!! She's traveling with our bucket of bolts detective."

He opened the door and thanked the guard for the information. He was flustered hearing someone refer to her as his girlfriend and even more so hearing that she was back in Diamond City.

He suddenly panicked. Should he go meet her at the gate? Was that too presumptuous? He wasn't sure what to do so he didn't do anything. Some time passed and he assumed she had things to discuss with Valentine. He was thrilled they'd both returned safely but the butterflies in his stomach weren't mixing well with his hangover. He ate some of the mutfruit and nervously downed a quantum before hearing a light rapping on his door.

Outside the door Nora heard glass shatter and Travis yelped. "Uh...um...o-one second!!" He called.

Nora stood outside feeling very antsy. She was ready to see him again, especially after hearing his sweet announcement the previous night.

Travis slowly cracked his door open and Nora couldn't resist flinging it open.

"Travis!!!!" She hurled towards him and knocked him over with a bear hug. They crashed onto the floor and Travis bumped his head. He didn't care. He was so excited to have her back and especially excited to have her on top of him. He scrambled to get off the floor and bring Nora to her feet before she noticed.

"I, uh...how was...how are...I'm so glad to..." Travis was especially skittish and Nora noticed why immediately. She blushed when she noticed the sizable bulge in his pants and Travis nervously backed away and landed on his bed. Nora swiftly moved to the spot next to him and gingerly placed her hand on his thigh.

He let out somewhat of a whimper and Nora didn't wish to do anything he wasn't ready for. She moved her hand into his and held it tightly. "I missed you, handsome."

"I missed you too, N-Nora. I, um, were you listening last...last night? When I...?" He trailed off and did his best to calm down. He suddenly realized his hangover had been replaced by feelings of anxiety.

Nora smiled lovingly at him and nodded. "I thought it was very sweet. It was especially cute when you drifted off to sleep on the air." 

"Oh… uh yeah I was pretty... pretty drunk."

"Aww, sounds like I missed a pretty fun night" Nora flashed him a smile so beautiful that Travis couldn't help but stare.

She told him about the abandoned shack she had stayed in and all about finding Nick in Vault 114. He listened intently while she explained the ordeal with Valentine and the suspicions he had regarding the whereabouts of her son.

They talked for a while until Nora's exhaustion from her trip took over and she dozed off against Travis for a little afternoon nap. After a while of cuddling up with her, Travis gently laid Nora down on the bed and covered her in a blanket. The rest of his radio broadcast was done in whispers- which he got lots of complaints about later.

A couple of hours passed and Nora awoke hoping it wasn't all just a dream. The lead on finding her son; the shy DJ holding her, none of it. She was delighted to see Travis just a few feet from her, trying to conduct a very quiet radio show. 

She stifled a giggle and spoke just loud enough for anyone tuned to Diamond City Radio to hear. "Travis, come back to bed!"

He was taken by surprise and quickly segued into the next song and switched off his mic. He felt himself blush yet again, he could only imagine what Vadim would have to say about such a sentence!

"Mornin', s-sleepyhead. I, uh, hope I didn't wake you. I was trying to be quiet!"

Nora tugged at the sleeve of his letterman's jacket as an invitation to snuggle up with her again. He maintained a rather rosy complexion and obliged.

She was doing so many good deeds for the people of the Commonwealth all while looking for her son. He admired Nora even before meeting her, it was no surprise he was drawn to her so quickly.

"Well I can sleep through just about anything...for future reference." Nora sat up in bed and tried to read Travis's face for a response. He had a bashful smile and could barely meet her gaze. He was hoping she'd be spending more time in his bed and not just for taking naps. 

"Oh...I will definitely k-keep that in mind." He did his best to look at her when he spoke but her dark brown eyes were gorgeously intimidating.

Day had turned to night and Nora noticed the time on her pip-boy. "Think you'd like to go grab dinner with me? I've heard so much about the noodles here from this strapping young man on the radio."

He gleefully accepted the invitation and still couldn't believe she wanted to be seen around town with /him/! With the millisecond of confidence he had mustered, Travis leaned in to kiss Nora, who had been hoping for such a thing since she met him. It was a sweet, passionate kiss and Nora was surprised at how good he was since he was rather inexperienced.

She didn't give Travis a chance to shy away, she opened the door and walked arm and arm with him to Power Noodles and held his hand while they waited for their food together.

The crush they'd so rapidly developed on one another was exactly the kind of affection she needed at this time in her life. She missed her husband terribly and felt guilty for growing close to Travis so soon after Nate’s death. He’d always hold a special place in her heart but she couldn’t help her budding affection for Travis. With the way her world had turned upside down in the blink of an eye, she adored the carefree feeling her teenage-like romance with Travis gave her.  
The two sat hand in hand until their food was served, kissing and giggling with one another. The citizens of the Great Green Jewel had heard all about their DJ’s infatuation with the woman from the vault. Although everyone gave him shit around town for his shy demeanor, they truly enjoyed him and were delighted to see him happy with a partner.  
While they shared a meal together Travis realized how at ease he felt around Nora, he almost never felt genuinely comfortable even by himself. Nora sipped her Nuka Cola and leaned over to kiss Travis on the cheek and at the last second he turned to kiss her on the lips.  
“Smooth, Mr. Miles” Nora grinned and leaned in for another kiss.  
After dinner she took him by the hands and they went for drinks at the Dugout.


End file.
